Cold Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's heart has stopped beating. Not because she's dead, it was because her heart is now broken. Who will fix her heart?


_**I know I didn't do any SonAmy stories for months. But here's what I came up with. I don't own Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Amy's POV**

My heart felt numb, cold, broken, and dead. I never felt this way before, and I felt nothing in me. My life wasn't that good, because of that blue hedgehog. And that blue hedgehog is Sonic. It's been years that I was trying to get his attention, but always ran away from me.

I fell in love with him, but he never gives me a chance.

He once dated Sally Acorn, but they didn't go that well. Since Sally broke up with him and went to Monkey Khan. She wanted Sonic to be on her side and help her kingdom, but he choose to be a free spirit.

I thought that I can comfort him, but he pushed me away, saying those harsh words at me. It made my heart stop with no beat.

Those evil words that he said to me, _"I don't love you Amy Rose. You are such an annoying fan girl. I hate you. I want you to go away and never show your face to me ever again!"_

This happened about a month ago. And I ran away from my friends, and from Sonic who just broke my heart. Right now, I have been hiding for a month.

My heart felt so cold, I didn't feel anything. No beat in my heart, but why am I not dead? This is so weird. I should be dead if my heart is not beating.

Right now, my friends were searching for me, but couldn't find me anywhere for a month. I miss my friends, I wish I was back with them but I couldn't go back. I didn't want to see that heartless blue hedgehog ever again.

If he ever finds me, I will have my revenge for what he did to me.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a month since Amy went missing. This is my entire fault; I'm the one who yelled at her. What have I done? She really loved me all these years and I threw her like trash. I should have given her a chance, but I didn't. I shouldn't have run away or ditch her. That was so wrong of me. I just hope she's okay. It's not safe for her to be by herself out there. She could get hurt.

And right now, I need her back. Just like how I need Sally, but she wanted me to be on her side and become king. And I chose to be a free spirit, and that made her angry. Right after she slapped me in the face and calling me selfish. I didn't mean to say that to her; she broke up with me and went to Monkey Khan. I had never felt so heart broken. Is this what Amy always feel when I broke her heart like that?

Anyways, Sally apologized for the slap that she gave me. And we became friends. I'm just glad she's not mad at me anymore.

Right now, my friends have been searching everywhere for Amy but no sign of her. This is all my fault. My friends knew that I was the cause of this. They were angry with me. Even my best pal Tails. I never had seen him so angry like this. And he hasn't talked to me for a month.

I felt so lonely. I haven't been running around or anything that I always do in my free time. It wasn't fun at all without Amy chasing me.

Oh, Amy. Where are you? Please come back to me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so badly.

Where ever you are Amy, I will find you. And I hope you can forgive me for putting you in so much pain that you been through.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sonic was running around to find Amy. But no sign of her. His friends have given up for the search of Amy, but he didn't give up.

He's so worried about her.

"Where are you Amy?" Sonic whispered to himself. Just then, he saw a pink figure with a cloak on, was running in the dark forest.

"Amy?" Sonic wasn't sure if it was her. He decides to go after the unknown cloaked person.

The unknown person was panting heavily, trying to get away from that blue hedgehog. But wasn't fast enough. Since that Sonic can run faster than anyone, he finally tackled the person to the ground.

"Ugghhh!" the person groaned from getting tackled by that blue hedgehog.

Sonic moves the person's hood off its head to see who it was.

"Amy?" Sonic was so shocked to see that this person was Amy Rose.

"Get away from me Sonic!" Amy screamed at him, punched him in the face and runs off.

"AMY! Wait!" Sonic used full-speed to grab her arms.

"Let go of me!" Amy struggles to break free but Sonic was too strong.

"Amy! Please don't go!" Sonic begged.

"I thought you didn't want me!" Amy squirms.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that to you! Please Amy!" Sonic begged again.

"You mean every word to me Sonic! Do you have any idea what you did to my heart?!" Amy yelled at him, pushed him against the tree.

"Amy! I know what you're going through! I truly didn't mean it!" Sonic was in tears, he pleaded for Amy for his forgiveness.

"Sonic, my heart is dead. It's not beating anymore. You did this!" Amy hissed coldly.

She grabbed the back of his head and puts his ear on her chest. For him to hear her heart.

Sonic didn't hear a single beat in her heart. He was so shocked at this.

"Amy? Oh, my god. This is my fault. What have I done?" Sonic fell to his knees, sobbing hard for what he had done to Amy.

"What you did was so cold to me. I feel nothing. Nothing in my heart" Amy said. Tears sliding on her cheeks.

"All these years I was in love with you Sonic. And you ran away from me, leaving me like dirt. Every time you run away, my heart goes numb and ice cold. Or if I'm in danger, you run back to me and save me because you're just being the hero. Have I ever saved you from danger? Sometimes I do. But did you ever thank me for saving your life? Of course not. I did so many things for you but you threw them away like garbage. You never gave me a chance. And right now, my heart is dead" Amy finished her speech.

Sonic has been listening to what she said to him. He felt so guilty for putting Amy in so much misery and pain. He felt like a complete jerk to her.

"Amy. I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry for what I did. Right now, I need you back" Sonic said, holding her close to him.

Amy sighs sadly, she felt tired and sleepy. Her tired eyes closed slowly, letting her sleep.

Sonic noticed that she was asleep. Probably exhausted for running. He then carries her in bridle style and runs back to his house.

Amy was now resting on Sonic's bed with the blankets covering her. She was now waking up.

"Amy, I've wanted to tell you this before you ran away. I…I love you Amy Rose. So much" Sonic breathed.

This made Amy's heart pump back. She was now feeling her emotions. Her heart went from ice cold to warm love.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said her petname to him.

They kissed each other on the lips for only a minute. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you Amy" Sonic purred and nuzzled on Amy's head.

"I missed you too, Sonic" Amy purred also.

The End.


End file.
